Throughout computer science, by hypervisor or virtual machine monitor (VMM) is meant a piece of computer software, firmware, or hardware that creates and runs virtual machines, as described in Gerald J. Popek and Robert P. Goldberg. 1974. Formal requirements for virtualizable third generation architectures.
Commun. ACM 17, 7 Jul. 1974, 412-421. In this context, a computer system on which a hypervisor is running one or more virtual machines is defined as a host, whereas each virtual machine is called a guest.
German Patent Application No. DE 102012221729 A1 describes a composite system of motor vehicle computing units in different motor vehicles for the processing of computational tasks by means of an optional hypervisor. The composite system includes one or more motor vehicle computing units in a first motor vehicle, one or more motor vehicle computing units in a second motor vehicle, and at least one control center unit configured to transmit a first computational task to one motor vehicle computing unit of the one or more motor vehicle computing units in the first motor vehicle and to transmit a second computational task to one motor vehicle computing unit of the one or more motor vehicle computing units in the second motor vehicle, wherein the one motor vehicle computing unit of the one or more motor vehicle computing units in the first motor vehicle is configured to process the first computational task and the one motor vehicle computing unit of the one or more motor vehicle computing units in the second motor vehicle is configured to process the second computational task.